Hellfire
by RosexDoctorForever
Summary: Since her sixteenth birthday, Jade Winchester has been alone. She travels from town to town saving people and hunting the things that go bump in the night. The last thing she wants is to run into her father on a hunt. Now she finds herself in the need of his help.
1. Summary

Summary:

Since her sixteenth birthday, Jade Winchester has been alone. She travels from town to town saving people and hunting the things that go bump in the night. The last thing she wants is to run into her father on a hunt. Now she finds herself in the need of his help.

Dean Winchester never knew that one of his old high school conquests had been pregnant much less a hunter herself. Suddenly an injured eighteen year old shows up at his doorstep with a demon on her ass claiming to be his daughter.


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

My name is Jade Deanna Winchester. For years it had just been Mom and I. I was okay with that. My dad was a hunter who didn't even know that I existed. Mom wanted to keep it that way. She told me at a young age that my father was better off not knowing I existed and that I was better off this way too.

She provided for me as much as a young hunter could. I grew up on the road, traveling from place to place. Cheap motel after cheap motel. It was all I knew until I was fourteen. That's when Mom met Gregory. She fell in love with a normal guy on a job. After that she got married and settled down. That job was her last hunt. It wasn't mine.

I continued to hunt in secret. Gregory would be pissed whenever I'd come home late at night. He thought I was doing drugs or something. Mom would just tell me that this wasn't the life that she wanted me to have. It was a little too late for that, at that point it was the only life I had known.

Soon everything came clear to me. Mom had her new life, a new husband and a new baby. I was the constant reminder of the life that she had given up. She never resented me or anything, but I was different. There wasn't really a place for me in this new normal life that she'd created for herself. So I made myself a promise, as soon as I turned eighteen I was getting out of there.

After a year of living the perfect life something went wrong. I came home from a job to find my mother at the bottom of the stairs. She was rushed to the hospital. A brain tumor, the doctors said. For years she had faced every sort of damn creature that tried to kill her only to have a brain tumor. She fought for a year before she died.

Gregory did his best to keep me at home after Mom died. With her gone, there was nothing for me there. My half sibling, Annabeth, would have a wonderful life with her father. She didn't need me to screw up that life. One night, I snuck out and never went back.

It didn't take too long to adjust being on the road again. As a sixteen year old, I couldn't rent a motel room. Instead I just stayed in homeless shelters as I went on my way. A backpack full of weapons and two changes of clothes was all I needed. Whatever else I needed I stole.

I was alone up until I did a job in Orlando. That's where I picked up another hunter named Ashton. He became a hunter when he was seventeen after watching his class be slaughtered by a windego on a camping trip. We ended up working a job together. After that we just kinda stuck together.

On my eighteenth birthday I caught wind of a new job. This new job wasn't one that I wanted to take up. I left Dahlonega, Georgia without plans to go back. Now I had to go back to work a job. Sure other hunters could take this job, but I knew that I was gonna have to do it. That night we packed our bags, boarded a bus and headed there. Little did we know that there were already some hunters up there working the case too.


	3. Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

"You're being quiet," Ashton says, nudging me. "You never shut up, now I can't even get you to say a word."

"It's nothing," I turn to stare out the window. I was counting the hours we had left before we reached our destination. Three hours and forty-seven minutes was the expected arrival time. The roads were open so unless we stumbled upon an accident or unforeseen traffic then it'd be smooth sailing.

"Jade, talk to me."

I turned to him. "What do you want me to say? That I sure as hell don't want to be going back? That this is the last place I want to be?"

"We didn't have to take the job," he shrugs.

I roll my eyes. A typical Ashton Vaughn response. Whenever I don't agree with a job he always says that magical little sentence as if that's going to make everything seem right. He was right, and I hated him for that. We didn't have to take the job. There are plenty of other hunters who would take the job in a heart beat. I had to see things through. There wasn't anyone that I trusted to get the job done except me.

"I also don't have to stay with your ass of a self but here I am still with you after a year," I snap at him.

"Don't take your frustration out on me." He leans back in the bus seat. "Just because you're on edge doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone around you."

I groan. "I'm itching for a good kill. Let's get in, kill the son of a bitch, then get out. I don't want to stay longer than I have to there."

"Get in, get out. Got it. I just hope you've planned enough time for us to sleep and eat. But nah, never mind that's not important or anything."

"Screw you, Ashton." I shove him a little.

All the bastard does is chuckle. He knows how to get underneath my skin. He's been doing it since day one. Honestly, I don't know why I put up with him. Maybe because he's the one person who has my back. I dunno. Either way he's the one constant in my life.

Ashton put his arm over my shoulders. "Don't worry, Jade, we'll be done with this job soon. It sounds like your average werewolf attack. All we gotta do is shoot the bitch in the heart then we're outta there."

I lean into him. "I know, just going back there has got me on edge."

"Don't worry about it. I doubt anyone will recognize you," he assures me. "After all it's been, what, two years?"

"A lot can change in two years," I remind him.

With a simple grunt, he let it go. He wasn't going to push me into talking about it. Ashton knew that my "normal" years were off limits. I just didn't like talking about them. They were hell for me. I was the weird girl that would go missing every once in a while and turn up with injuries that I couldn't explain. A freak, was one of my nicer labels.

The closer we got, the more restless I got. It wasn't my normal excitement for a kill. No it was my dread. For once I was dreading a hunt.

I could feel the weight in my chest as soon as the driver announced that we had reached our destination. Standing up I picked up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. Ashton and I walked off the bus landing in the middle of town.

Nothing had really changed here. A few new shops and restaurants. For the most part it all looked the same. Tourists were walking around, staring at the Christmas decorations. A few of the shops had their doors decorated in some elaborate designs.

"Well this is cheery," Ashton said.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's get to work."

It wasn't that hard to get information. The local paper covered a lot more than we thought it would. There was only one thing that it left out, which is the grim details of the attack. The most important thing we needed to confirm is if there was a heart left in the body or not.

At midnight we let ourselves into the morgue. It wasn't that hard. The security guard was on the other side of the property. Seeing as it was a small town we didn't have to worry about a high tech security system or cameras. While I went to the filing cabinet to get more information, Ashton went into the morgue to inspect the body.

Whoever was in charge of the paperwork was doing a piss poor job at filing. Everything was just thrown in here without a care in the world. At last I managed to find the file I was looking for. I read over the papers multiple times, trying to make sense of it.

"The heart is still there," I whisper to myself as I hear a loud crash coming from the morgue. "Ashton!"

I start running towards the morgue, gun raised high. Some tall guy held Ashton by his throat against the wall. His partner turned towards me, gun raised. I froze as soon as I saw him. He looked just like he did in the pictures, except a little older.

"Who the hell are you?" he asks me.

"Jade...Jade Vaughn," I tell them. I could feel Ashton's glare piercing into my skin. "No need for introductions. Your reputation is well known around the hunter community, Winchesters."

Dean lowers his weapon. "Aren't you a little young to be a hunter?"

"Aren't you a little old?" I retort. "Now can your brother let Ashton go?"

"Afraid he'll hurt your little boyfriend?"

"Husband actually." I'm going to hell for this. I'm going to hell for this.

Sam drops Ashton as soon as the words come out of my mouth. Ashton makes his way over to my side. His arm wraps tightly around my waist, a sign that we are definitely going to be talking about this later whether I want to or not.

"Now this is our job, so get out of town," I tell them.

"No can do, sweetheart, it's our job just as much as it is your's," Dean informs me.

"Well then, whoever gets the job done first gets free drinks bought by the loser. May the better team win," Ashton smirks.

"I say we team up for this," Sam suggests. "It'll be easier to cover more ground with four. With there being only one more night for a werewolf, it'll be easier to find."

"That's the thing, it's not a werewolf."

"Even more reason for us to work together," Sam says. "Let's get out of here before we get caught."


	4. Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

I sat on the couch facing my biological father. Dean and Sam knew some hunter who lived up here that was letting them borrow his hunting cabin. Sam offered for Ashton and I to stay here when he found out that we were mostly homeless.

"Where are your parents?" Dean asked us. "You two are a bit young to be in this business."

"My mother's dead and my dad's a dead-beat." I told him with a simple shrug.

"Both of my parents are safe at home in Maine," Ashton said. "They think I'm dead."

"How'd you get into hunting?" Sam questions.

Ashton piped up when I remained silent. He went into detail explaining to them how he became a hunter. Then he went on further to explain how the two of us met on a job. I knew that he was stalling so that I would have time to think of some story. Before long it was my turn to tell my tale.

"I guess you could say it's the family business," I state. "Both my parents were hunters. I grew up around hunting. It's sort of the family business."

They exchanged glances. Mentally I suppose they were trying to figure out whether or not our stories were real or not.

"So what do you suppose we are facing here?" Ashton asked. "If it's not a werewolf then what is it."

"It could be a hellhound." I spoke up. "That would explain the markings."

"It can't be a hellhound," Dean says. "There is no reason for one to be here. No signs of demons, no nothing."

"Then we better start searching," I tell him.

"Before that can I go talk to you, Jade?" Ashton asks, grabbing my arm.

We go into the room that we will be sharing. Seeing as they think we are a married couple, not sharing a room would be suspicious. He locks the door behind us, making sure that we have a little bit of privacy. I sit down on the bed knowing that this could take a while. He sits down next to me, not leaving any space. He knows that if we get too deep that I have the tendency to run.

"What the hell is this all about? The whole marriage bit?" he starts off. "Oh and why the hell do you share a last name with them? Why hide it?"

"I've told you about how my mom died and how my dad was a hunter. Well," with a deep sigh I finished off the sentence, "Dean is my father. Problem is he just doesn't know it. My parents worked a job together. The high of the job got to them and next thing Mom knows is that she's pregnant. Instead of contacting him, she raised me on my own. I have a few pictures of them together and I got his last name, other than that that's all I know about him."

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"And what exactly would I tell him, Ash?" I scoff. "That I'm the product of a one night stand you had eighteen years ago? I'm sure that will go real well. It's better off this way."

"For him or for you?"

"Me. Both. I don't know. Everything is just so complicated. I never thought I would meet him. I just don't want him to find out and then see what I am."

Ashton grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Jade, you are a beautiful, strong, independent woman. Why wouldn't you want him to see that?"

I shake my head. "Because I'm not that. I'm a blood thirsty hunter who has the urge to kill everything I cross paths with. I'm a train wreck. Most people would be running for the hills. If I didn't have you I would probably be worse than I am."

Ashton looked at me. I could see that he was having an inner conflict. Deciding that he should wisely pick his battles, he wraps an arm around me and kissed me on the forehead. We sat there for a moment, cooling off. Once we were finished we rejoined the others.

The countless hours of research began. Dean and Ashton looked up different creatures that would cause wounds like that. Sam and I set to work looking for signs of any demons in the area. The four of us worked through the night. Early the next morning, Dean and Ashton went out to pick us all something up for breakfast and listen for any gossip.

"Have we met before?" Sam asks me after they had left.

"No, we haven't." I rushed to say.

He leaned back, running a hand through his brown hair. "Huh, you just remind me of someone." Sam didn't push the subject. I suppose because something caught his eye. "I think I've got something. A couple of days ago a new bar was opened up right outside of town. Get this, it's called Crossroads."

"Either it's a dumb ass demon run bar or someone isn't all that creative." I say.

The photo of the bar was at the top of the article Sam was looking at. Sure enough it was right at a crossroads. All around the front of the rustic themed bar were the light yellow flowers that typically signaled that a crossroads demon had been summoned there.

"Then I was right, it was a hellhound markings." I said.

Dean and Ashton returned an hour later. They came to us with the same information about the bar and some new. There had been another attack last night. This time the victim was a fourteen year old girl. Jessica Simmons was her name. I had gone to school with her older brother, Harper. He'd been a nice guy. Unlike the rest of our class, he didn't make fun of me for being a freak. I pushed him away too much to consider him a friend. If I had wanted to stick around, then who knows maybe he would have been my friend.

"Let's go talk to the victim's family." Sam said once we finished eating breakfast.


End file.
